1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector and, in particular, to an electrical connector that has its terminals covered with a metal enhanced shell.
2. Related Art
Accompanying with the advances of technologies, portable electronic devices becomes lighter and thinner. The conventional electrical connectors used on desktop computers are no longer applicable to the portable electronic devices. Therefore, many mini or micro size electrical connector products are further developed; for example, micro USB (Universal Serial Bus) is derived from USB.
FIG. 1A is a conventional micro USB electrical connector. Since the volume is very small, micro USB can be assembled on light and thin portable electronic products such as mobile phone, PDA (Personal Digital Assistance), MID (Mobile Internet Device), PND (Personal Navigating Device) and etc. The micro USB mainly has elements a metal outer cover 10 and a terminal pedestal 20.
FIG. 1B is the terminal pedestal 20 of the conventional micro USB electrical connector. The terminal pedestal 20 has a fixed base 22 with a raised flat tongue section 21. Since the volume of the micro USB electrical connector is quite small, the tongue section 21 is relatively extremely thin; the thickest portion is only about 0.6 mm thick, and the thinnest portion is only about 0.48 mm. In addition, the tongue section 21 is made of plastic so the structure of tongue section 21 very fragile. It is possible for the user to break the tongue section 21 when inserting or pulling out an external connector head.